


All Treats

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Still plenty things to get up to during and after Halloween





	

Dick cannot help but chuckle when he is pushed down on Bruce’s large bed. It had been a great idea to wear the pants. Although those were the first things that had come off when they had made it home. Bruce was shameless.

But he was too. His hands clenched around Bruce’s broad shoulders when the man leaned over him. Bruce pressed a kiss to his neck that made Dick shiver. It was brief but the spot had chosen always sent shivers down his body. No one knew his body like Bruce did. His hands slipped on Bruce’s shoulder and slipped over the cape and Dick snickered causing Bruce to pull back.

“It’s nothing.” Dick laughed as his hands fell back to the bed. “Nothing is wrong… just that.” Bruce sulked as his laughter continued and Dick’s laughter kicked up a notch the sound bouncing all around the bedroom. “Just you’ve really got the hang of this thing haven’t you?” Bruce pulled back further so Dick shifted, his lower half rubbing on the bedsheets and his own cloak.

Bruce eyed him curiously as Dick sat back against the headboard. “The hang of this?” Bruce waved his hand towards Dick’s body. “I thought that was a given. Do I need to prove myself again?” Bruce’s mouth twitched as the man obviously supressed his smile. “Not that I would mind relearning and reproving myself. Relearning my place sounds like a good idea.” Bruce’s hand wrapped around his ankle and the simple stroke of Bruce’s finger against his ankle made Dick twitch from fighting away a shudder.

“I wasn’t talking about that… although if you want to reprove yourself I won’t mind.” Dick laughed. “I mean that you have the whole Halloween thing down.” At Bruce’s raised eyebrow Dick huffed and tugged his ankle from Bruce’s grip. Alfred is going to be handling the door. The kids are going to be out.” He grinned as he leaned away from the headboard his hands reaching for Bruce. “Rather lucky isn’t it? No distractions.” His hands slid around Bruce’s neck and he easily straddled the older man’s lap. “Which is lucky for us. We can take advantage of that.” He finished in a whisper.

There was no warning before he was on his back again the full weight of Bruce on him. A smile teased his lips before he brought Bruce down for a kiss. He had ditched his fangs the moment they had left the event but Bruce had kept his in. just the feeling of them scrapping against his tongue or nibbling on his lip made Dick bite back his moans as he arched in order to rub against Bruce.

“You’re saying we’re the tired parents finally getting some time to ourselves?” Bruce asked softly when he pulled back to nuzzle at Dick’s neck. “That sounds painfully accurate.”

“We have time.” Dick gasped when Bruce’s hands slipped around him to lift him to properly grind up against Bruce. The feeling of Bruce’s arousal straining against the pants and rubbing against Dick’s own naked arousal made his mouth dry. “We have time to ourselves.”

“After patrol or on patrol doesn’t count.” Bruce huffed. “Neither does your lunch visits.” Dick bit back his moan when Bruce’s thrusts got harder before he wrapped his legs around Bruce so the man could grind down better. “There’s little time and we’re both tired.”

“Being a parent is hard.” Dick snickered. “And our other job doesn’t give us much time either.” Bruce stilled his thrusts to push back Dick’s hair and Dick did the same smoothly. “But I don’t regret any part of it. Tonight just proved it.”

“Every night proves it for me.” Bruce whispered and Dick’s heart thumped in his chest. “Every day, every year with you by my side proves to me that this is what I need.”

“Love you too.” Dick whispered and his kiss to Bruce’s lips was soft and sweet. “Now I know I promised to be good but I can think of a good use for those teeth that you still haven’t taken off. In fact…” He trailed off. “Why am I still in the cape?” He watched the heat grow in Bruce’s gaze and chuckled softly. “You have something naughty planned don’t you? I should have known.”

“They won’t be caught up in the celebrations forever.” Bruce murmured and Dick barked out a sharp laugh before Bruce smothered it.


End file.
